One crazy vacation
by inuyasha'ssecretlove
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic i tryed hard. this story is funny i guaranty you will love this story and if you dont, well let me now in a reveiw it can be good or bad holla back.R&R please
1. spring break plan

hi everyone this is my first fanfic so i want all yous people ta let me no wats good and wats wrong wit my story and if it just sucks... well hey you dont have to read my stuff. ima tell you somethin with kagome i all ways give her more attatued because i dont like that cry baby stuff no affens to the people who do : ) well on wit my story

ringggggg. yes their goes the lunch bell im starven inuyasha said with his stumic growling. me too come on let go inuyasha. ya lets go miroku.

while the way to the cafateria inuyasha and muiroku met up with the girls kagome,songo,Nera,Gaby,and vicky. (i add my own characiters based on me and my best frends im nera and the other two are my best friends were all pretty so there.i got a short fuse timper and im crazy funny im model is you either like me or you dont.Gabys attude is happy go lucky ,out going, and the good no it all. vickys attude is a retarted, stuiped funny , and a bitch. and were all black not literaly black but like brown. back to the story) all the girls said hey. miroku and inuyasha said hi songo hi kagome hi nvg (aka nera, vicky, and gaby duhhhh)

Nera: ya'll im hungry i've been hungry ever sence school started

gaby: dang nera you all ways hungry.

vicky: I no rightttt.

Inuyasha : ok enough talking about food im hungry lets get to lunch.

every one hurryed up to lunch nera dipped up the hall way ready to eat

5 mins later every one was sitting down at the tabel exept for nera she sat down bout 3 mins ago.

vicky: dang nera i swear you are a hungry hungry hippo

gaby : ha

nera : yup i shurly would be, i love to eat i finished my food in 2 mins

inuyasha : i bet you do.

giving nera a smirk nera giggled

gaby : awwwwwwwwwwwww look at the to love birds.

just then kagome and songo showed up

songo: hey

kagome: hi who's the 2 love birds

she said with a fusstraded face

gaby gave an evil smirk and said

gaby: them to kagome dont they make a perfict couple

she said in a mysteris voice. kagome didnt say any think she just looked away

just then every one heared a voice every one face expreashion was "oh no please dont let it be her-

kikyo: hi inu babyyyyy

kikyo gave inuyasha a death hug

at the same time

kagome :get off him

Nera: get the hell off him bitch

nera blushed at her out burst and sat down slowly. kikiyo payed no attenchen to them and contioned her hug when they stoped huging every one was silent

...nera's pov...

wat i cant belive he let that hefa hug him he's supose to push that bitch of him let her say somein to me let her say somthin smart ima slap the dirty dust of her ugly ass face think im playin

...end of nera's pov...

...gaby's pov...

ah oh somein bout to happen if kikyo say some thin smart to nera i no she gonna smak the dirty dust off her ugly ass face and ima be right there to back her up ima bang theshit out that bitch think im playin

...end of gaby's pov...

...miroku pov...

oh no truble

...end of pov...

...vicky's pov...

if there's trouble and you no it clap your hands "clap "clap if there's trouble and you know it clap your hands

...end of pov...

...kagome's pov...

inuyasha get away from her

...end of pov...

...inuyasha'spov...

trouble

...end of pov...

...songo pov...

please dont fight its bout to be spring brake

...end of pov...

nera:ima out i''l see ya'll later bye come on you too

vicky and gaby left with nera

gaby: can you beleive that gurl

vicky: i noooooo rightttt hey you no wat...

nera and gaby: wat

vicky:butter biscets

nera and gaby: hahahahaha you clown

lets go home

songo: hey nera are you ok

waving and with a big smile

nera: ya im ok but...neven mind

songo: ok girls lets go

---------BACK AT THE CAFATERIA------

miroku: im glad kikiyo left

inuyasha: me too when will that girl learn that nothin she will ever do will not EVER get my attention.

kikyo: HEY YOU WILL BE MINE!

inuyasha:oh your still there

kikyo: yes i...

inuyasha: wat ever lets go miroku

miroku: yes lets

--------------DRIVE HOME-----------

gaby: dang nera chill out it its ok

nera :im not even thinkin bout that girl any more i was thinking about were are we going to go forspring brake?

( oh just to let you no were in a car driving to my house)

vicky : ya were are we going to go

gaby: haha we dont mean you vicky just me and nera

vicky: fake crying why are you guys so mean to me whyyyyyyyyyyy

nera: shut up we were only playing you big cry baby

vicky: so i can go

gaby: yes vicky

nera : ima turn on the radio

_boody boody boody boody rokin every were boody boody boody boody rokin every were rokin every were _

_I found you miss new boody get it ta gava and bring it back to me_

gaby: turn that up

every one started dancing

nera: hey i got it how bout we go to miami dont you no that 5 star hotel named bcc

gaby: hey wat do bcc stand for any way

nera: i dont know think boody cheaks

gaby and vicky: hahahahahaha

gaby: the boody cheaks hotel

vicky: discised her voice as a man hi this is the opening to the boody cheaks

nera: ya'll some clown its not even that funny wats funny is i wonder if the hotel looks like butt cheaks and when they be cooking do the smoke make it look like it got hott bunns get it

gaby: haha nooo

nera: hey you stole my smart remark... hey were here

every one gets out the car and race to the house nera came in first gaby second and vicky last. they entered the house (the house is big its all most like a monsion but its not its a tan house 16 bed room 9 bath rooms 2 ketchens 3 entertanment rooms 7 living rooms 1 big dinning room 4 play rooms a large in side pool and 4 hot tubs. that wat the house looks like. i wish my real house looked like this boo hoo back to the story)

nera: hey any body hunger

gaby: wat you is?

nera: yup im still wondering were is all the food going im skinny like hek i only way bout1 120 or 123 pounds

gaby: i no were the foods going

nera: were?

gaby and vicky: your butt hahahaha

--------------BACK WITH INUYASHA----------

inuyasha was driving home songo, kagome, and miroku was in the car with him he was going to drop off kagome and songo at songo's house.

inuyasha: hey guys were are we going for spring brake?

every one shrug there shoulders

inuyasha- oh come on no ideas

every one: nope

inuyasha: ok i'll call nera and ask for an idea

miroku: ya you do that

inuyasha takes out his phone diels a number.

ringggggggg ringgggggggg

nera on the line: hello

inuyasha: hey nera can i ask you some thing

nera: no

inuyasha: why not

nera: ok shut up go a head

inuyasha: do you have any ideas on were we should go for spring brake

nera: oh i was going to call you about that. see me and the girls are going to to miami...

inuyasha:MIAMI

nera: yes miami and i was woundering if you guys would like to come. oops

inuyasha: wat?

nera: i for got to ask the girls if it was ok

inuyasha: wat for ge... he was cout off my nera

nera: HEY GABY, VICKY IS IT OK FOR INUYASHA AND THE GANGE TO COME TO MIAMI WITH US.

vioces in the back ground YESSSSSSSSS

nera:srry inuyasha they said no

inuyasha:s ok mirokus picking you guys up tomorrow morning at 6:00 am ok bye

nera:DID YOU JUST HEAR...

inuyasha: hung up the phone

inuyasha: guys were living at 6:00am and miroku's picking every one up in a van

miroku: hey who said im doing it, you dont no if im going some were or doing something

inuyasha: 1-i did and 2- are you?

miroku: no

kagome:inuyasha you dont have to be so mean.any way im not evin warried about it beacuse...

kagome and songo:WERE GOING TO MIAMIIIIII YAYYYYYYY

inuyasha: there you go ladies

------------end os first chapter------------

hey I no the chapter was long but i hate reading short chapter's so i make mine long ok last chapter was kinda boring but now it starts to get inter reasting in later chater their will be a suprice so if you stick with the story the suprice will blow your mind (that was cornny) their will be some arrguments and some fighting plus wresling my story is bout to get crazy.


	2. straight up road tripin

Hi people how are you doing good, bad, terrable... you say well im doing great at this moment , and plus

im in a great mood for writing this crazy story. I hope you liked my first chapter that chapter was wild . I no. my friend said that " that he loved the begining , the middle was ok , and the ending he didnt like because it seemed like the story was over. but its not . if your wondiring wat nvg looks like,nera has short cinnamen brown hair shoulder length, brown eyes,5'2, not fat but average kinda slim, small nose small mouth, small hands shoe size is sz4. gaby has short black hair brown, eyes is brown,small nose small mouth shoe size is 5,height 5'3. vicky has short black hair, brown eyes, average mouth, average nose shoe size unknown hieght 5'3 more or less .sooo well back to the story. plus i dont own inuyasha.

...END OF AUTHERS NOTE...

5:30 am and every one was getting ready. miroku got his travel van he was fullly packed. miroku picked up inuyasha first then they were headedto songo's house were kagome was staying.

beep beep

miroku: come on girls!

kagome yells out the window: were not ready yet

inuyasha:HURRY UP, YOU TWO ARNT THAT CUTE ANY WAY TO BE TAKING THAT LONGGGG

kagome and songo: SHUT UP INUYASHA

inuyasha: hey miroku?

miroku: ya?

inuyasha: how do you feel about songo? i know you two got a thing going on.

miroku: well... to make a feeling short i love her but she dont notest me.

he said looking down.

inuyasha: awww its ok

miroku: so who would you pick out off all the girls. kagome, nera ,gaby ,vicky, or kikyo?

inuyasha: ok um wat were you thinking about when you said kikyo um ewww you can smell her cooch coochfrom a mile away she stink, next would be vicky she's not my time, plus im not into girls like her , second is gaby, she's cool and all but to out spoken and and too crazy. that lives nera and kagome.

miroku: so which one would you pick?

inuyasha : ummmmmmmmmmmm

miroku : ya um wat?

inuyasha: ummmmmmmmmmmm

miroku : YAAAA UM WAT?

inuyasha : i would say...

just then kagome and songo open the van door and throw there belonging in the back.

songo: hey guy wats up?

inuyasha : wuuuuu with a sweat drop

miroku : wat was that ?

inuyasha: nothing

songo :okkkkkkk im lost

kagome come on lets go get nvg

miroku : ok

every one was sitting down talking. kagome and songo was in the back of the van talking about Miami, and miroku was trying to get an answer out of inuyasha about wat girl would he pick. inuyasha kept giving miroku the, if you dont drop it ima murder you look. 2 mins later miroku came to a stop.

miroku: ok were here.

miroku beeped the horn five times

2 mins post

inuyasha : grrrrrrr were are they its 6:10am. there asses should be out here.

inuyasha pulles out his cell phone and calles the house

rinnnggggggg rinnngggggggg rinnnnnngggggggg. ( the answerring machine came on) hi your reached the cell of nera's, please leave your name and your number and i'll get back to you when i feel like it. inuyasha hangs up the phone.

inuyasha : WAT, I KNOW THEY ARE NOT STILL SLEEP

as inuyasha was about to get out off the car he saw the house door open

nera: hey wats up wats up wats up?

inuyasha : oh you had better came out i was about to come and dragg you out the fucking house.

nera: wat you wanna run that by me agin because i will go BACK in the house put BACK on my night close and go BACK to sleep.

inuyasha's face turnned red out of pur anger

nera: ok ok ok i was only joking. you dont have to kill me dangg im tryna see tomorrow i saidin a crying voice any way its not even my falt vicky the one who didnt want to get up.

as if on q vicky walk right out the house

vicky: are you talking about me

nera: yes i was telling inuyasha how you didnt wanna get up and it took us 20 mins ofter all the pillow fighting shoes gettin throw at ower head and batteries.

then gaby walked out. she was listing to the conversation then desided to join in

gaby: i know i got rocked right upside my head that shit hurt.

vicky: um were did you come from

nera:i no nobody asked you to join

gaby: well i did

vicky: any way im was tirred and i need my sleep and im grochy when i dont get my slepp

inuyasha: wat ever that was to much info for me just get in the car

nvg: van ( for those who for got nvg is aka for nera , vicky ,and gaby)

inuyasha: wat ever lets just go

inuyasha walked to the van. nvg stade behind for a lit bit.

gaby: woh somebody got their pantys in a knot

nera and gaby : i no righttt

inuyasha yelling form the van: i can here you

nera: dam him and his bat ears

inuyasha : i still can hear you

nera:I KNOWWW.

every one gets into the van. nvg said hi to every one then went to the far back of the van and went to sleep.20 mins after kagome and songo followed. inuyasha was cuddle up with the front passenger door. it was 7:10

miroku: hey inuyasha

inuyasha: wat? he said in a sleep tone

miroku: can you take the wheel im getting tired

inuyasha: ya shore pull over.

they swiched sets miroku was now cuddled up with the door as soon as he was about to get some shut eye him and inuyasha heared buuuurnt with a squeak at the end miroku poped up and inuyasha looked at him like,wat was that noice. miroku shrugged his sholders then it happened agin BURRRRRRRRRNT it soundd like a monster that was wet. next thing nera woke up with her eyes wide open

nera: WHAT DAAAAFUCKK loudly, scared, and in a mannly voice

gaby woke woke up with her eyes wide open

gaby:PUUUUUUUU wat theFUCK is that smell

next kagome and songo followed as soon as they woke up

songo and kagome : EWWWWWWWW while holding there nose

then inuyasha and miroku smelt it

inuyasha and mirku:ewwwww wow that stink swearls the car

nera: were is that comin from

gaby: i dont know but ima bout to die cough -cough

gaby and nera look bestide them EWWWWWWWW EWWWWWW EWWWWW the smell was coming from vicky

vicky while sleeping : _no more onion rings mommy_

gaby:WAT THE FUCKK!. oh no vicky you gatta get upNOW while shaking her

vicky :wat in a sleepy voice.ewww wats that smell

nera: thats yo ASS

every one in the van started laghing

inuyasha: that fristfart scared the hell out of me i thout it was like a werid animal or some liking

miroku: ya hahahaha same here

nera: vicky cheak yo drows that last one sounded like you shited yo self hahahha

gaby:that stunk so bad i could smell it in my dreams hahahaha

inuyasha :man vicky are you related to a skunk that smelt so bad i got dizzy hahaha

kagome:no comment but waved her hand infrontof her noise to get rid of the smell

songo: all i can say is WOW THAT PAKED A PUNCH hahahaha

vicky: hey i cant help i got gas when i sleep in a baby voice (it dont said cute her baby voice)

gaby: i cant sleep by you no more kagome, songo scoot over while juming to the second row of sets with songo and kagome

nera : nooooo dont leave me with stink butt please i beg you have mircy in a pleading voice.

nobody said anything they just ignored my pleades

nera: oh i see all yall some cruddy hefas but ima remimber dis .

gaby: wat ever now got to sleep

nera:ok i see how you do.

every one exept the driver when back to sleep for the netxt morning they would be in miami.

...END OF CHAPTER...

I hope all yall like that chapter.its want as long as the firat one but it was somewhat long please R&R me wat you liked and didnt like so i can do better on the next one. love all yall untill next time.


	3. 3 weeks at boody cheecks

hi people this is short so well...yeah i dont really have any words for now but i do have some thanks yous for some people, THE FIRST THANK YOU GOES OUT TO MY FRIEND JD FOR BEING THERE AS MY FRIEND, AND MY SECOND THINK YOU GOES OUT TO INUYASHALUVER12345 SHE HELPED ME WITH MY STORY. thats all the thank yous for now. oh and my best friend gaby it staying over my house right now and she's helping me with the story so ima have comments on them and her for me too they will look like / comment ok back to the story

...END OF AURTHER'S NOTE...

It's now 9:00am when Inuyasha yelled out wake up were here. they pulled up in miami in front of the hotel every one woke up with a yawn. the boys took out every bodys bags so that they can take it to their room.

gaby: everybody git yall ass out tha car cuz we here

nera: gaby fuck you

gaby: gurl bye

inuyasha: how about both of you guys shut up he said while taking their stuff in the building

kagome: woo hoo we're gonna have some fun you guys common sango lets go to our room

gaby:Vicky is still in the car sleep knowin she need to wake her stank butt ass up (/gaby wrote this hold section /)

nera: cmon vicky you know you need to wake up smacking vicky in the head so she can wake up

vicky: mmmm noooo saying very sleepy

gaby: vicky if you dont wake up we gon leave you in here

vicky: cmon leave me alone 5 more minutes she said annoyed and sleepy while stretching her arms up they all hear...

BrBrBRTburrt peeuw

Nera and Gaby's eyes blew up as vicky was just sittin there marinating in her own shit

Nera: damn vicky cmon now my mouth was open ya stanky ass

gaby: fareal now im leavin bye walkin away den turns back around and looks at vicky with a mean mug

inuyasha sees gaby walkin away with a mug and says

inuyasha: hey whats wrong with sniff sniff ok who did it sniffs again damn wat da fuck

sango: i know it smells so bad

kagome: yes it does

kagome and sango run away screaming

inuyasha: ok ok calm down i got everybody's room keys so lets go we can leave vicky in the car

nera: iight dats fine with me says underneath of breath lil stanky ass

inuyasha: i heard that

nera: ok so

inuyasha: ok...i see, i will get you back

nera: wateva

(/nera writes the rest of this section)

Inuyasha carries vicky, gaby, & nera's bags up the stairs because miroku little ass ran and took the elavator inuyasha wanted to wait for the elavator but nera and gaby wanted to hurry up and get to their room

nera: inuyasha lil fragile as cant hardly carry our bags

gaby: i kno right

inuyasha: i would just drop your shit right now

gaby: you aint gone do shit mavafucka

inuyasha: keep fuckin playin with me. i will throw all your shit right down these fuckting steps think im playin his face was turning red from him being mad

nera : awww our puppy is getting up set boo hooo

just then inuyasha had enough he just hit the top of the stairs ( it was a lest 7 flights of steps and inuyasha had about 10 bag per girl.) then he took 3 bags that belong to each girl and throw them as hard as he could down all the steps ( and you know he can throw hard because he is a half demon. he throw 6 bags down the steps)

Nera and Gaby: oh shit

nera: wat da fuck man

gaby and nera ran all the way back down stairs to get there belongings. when they reached the bottom step they saw that there bags had broke, cracked, and fell apart. they was pisted nera and gaby planed later on at night they were going to get him back for this. they were to bizzy planning and having fun that they didnt even relise that some one was standing behind them trying to get there attain. nera turned around to see who was tapping her shoulder. when she turn around to see who it was it was no other than...

...END OF CHAPTER...

wats up people ya i no its kind of a week cliff hanger but the story is about to get good people ima give toy a hint on who it is or how they are. well there goes you r hint if you dont get it you dont get it oh well love ya as a fan see ya.


End file.
